


Mots

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Drabble, Drabble Collection, I Love You, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il existe une phrase étrangère que Sherlock prononce peu souvent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mots

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044571) by [Jim Moriarty (Sherly_Marshal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Jim%20Moriarty)



_Je t'aime_. Des mots curieux. Comme si cette phrase sortant d’entre ses lèvres ne collait pas avec ce qu'il représente. N'étant pas Sherlock, je ne peux deviner ce qu'il pense, mais je crois que même pour lui, ça lui semble étrange.  
  
\- John...  
\-  Hm...?  
\- Je t'aime.  
  
C'est comme un cran de sûreté. Être sûr que je ne partirais pas. Ça prendra du temps avant que cela soit naturel, mais pour le moment, sa manière de prononcer mon prénom, rempli d'envie et de chaleur, vaut selon moi, tous les autres mots.  
  
-Je sais, idiot.


End file.
